1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a material transfer device.
2. Description of Related Art
Injection-molded products, such as lenses, are molded in a runner system. After the products are molded, the runner system is positioned on a retainer of a shearing machine for shearing the molded lenses. However, the runner system is manually positioned on the shearing machine, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a material transfer device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.